


【VND】但丁1/2

by zodiacaquarius



Series: DMC [7]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zodiacaquarius/pseuds/zodiacaquarius
Summary: 魔改版乱马1/2梗。根据原梗，本文中的蛋心理性别是男性，但是生理性别会在特定条件下改变，浇冷水会变成男性，浇热水会变成女性（和乱马相反）。CP为VD/ND，存在神奇的恶魔生理私设，依然是片段灭文，含有大量脑补和私设，不可避免的OOC，注意避雷。





	1. Chapter 1

半魔是十分罕见的存在，罕见到就算是真正的恶魔，也说不清楚人类和恶魔混种后，会不会出现一些不同寻常的特性。但丁和维吉尔出生后，斯巴达一直对兄弟的成长十分关注，他也很好奇自己和伊娃的孩子会发展成什么样子。

很小的时候，他们看起来和人类孩子没有太大区别，充其量只是更加强壮一些。而随着他们日渐成长，一些变化就开始发生了。

最先表现出不同的是维吉尔，对此他并不意外。双胞胎刚出生的时候他就发现，这个孩子的恶魔之力要比他的弟弟更强一些，因此抢到了先出生的特权。如果两兄弟像恶魔一样，在胚胎时期进行相互吞噬，他觉得这个孩子一定会是最终的胜利者。好在他们只是半魔，能一起活下来，而不是背负着杀害同胞兄弟的原罪，孤独地来到这个世界。

维吉尔在和但丁抢玩具的时候突然觉醒了恶魔力量，爆炸开来的魔力直接把弟弟推了出去，撞在了书柜上。但丁的头磕破了，出血量对恶魔来说无关紧要，但是对人类来说却有点可怕，撕心裂肺的哭声引来了他和伊娃。

看着妻子抱走了受伤的小儿子，急着给他处理过不了几天就会好的伤口，他则选择留了下来。因为他发现，维吉尔看起来也不是很好，似乎被自己弄伤了弟弟这个事实吓住了，表情呆愣，魔力也狂暴得不太像话。

为了防止他更加前途无量的大儿子产生什么阴影，斯巴达跟那孩子好好聊了聊。恶魔血脉一旦觉醒，一些本能的东西也会觉醒，他可不希望自己的宝贝儿子被那些东西支配，变成只追求力量的怪物。

“力量很重要，维吉尔，而你要学会控制它，”谈话的最后，他认真地告诉了那孩子，“你要记住，你需要成为一个强者，来保护好妈妈和弟弟，明白了吗？”

“……可是，但丁会讨厌我吧。”

男孩嗫嚅着，看上去十分不安。

“我想他不会。”

看得这样的反应，斯巴达向来严肃的脸上浮现出一丝笑容。他的孩子果然不会变成那些野蛮的同族，人类的部分让他依然会在意别人的感受，“我觉得，你一直比较像我，而但丁比较像妈妈，你什么时候见过妈妈不原谅我过？”

他的话显然是起了作用，男孩长松了口气，紧张兮兮的不安从他身上消失了。而正如他所料，当天晚上，头上还缠着一圈绷带的小儿子就期期艾艾凑到了大儿子身边，毫无芥蒂地试图和哥哥和解。

他的小维吉尔一开始还有点抗拒，但是很快就被小但丁的软磨硬泡打动了。两个孩子亲亲密密依偎在一起，分享起了之前引起了冲突的玩具。

温馨的画面让斯巴达嘴角扬起了微小的弧度，不自觉想起了自己和妻子的相识。那时候年纪轻轻的伊娃还没有成为温柔贤惠的母亲，作为女性来说简直大胆得无法无天。她没有被他的传说吓到，也没有被他的冷漠逼退，就那么蹦蹦跳跳黏在了他身边，叽叽喳喳询问着那些流传在人群间或真或假的故事。

她让他再一次想起了过去为什么要背叛同族——光明与温暖，这是魔界永远不会有的东西，在感受过这样的美好后，他无法忍受它们被自私自利的同族摧毁。

“伊娃，”他轻轻叫出了妻子的名字，“维吉尔和但丁，真的很像我和你。”

“那不是很好吗？”

已经成为了母亲的女性回给了他一个俏皮的微笑，眼睛闪闪发亮。在那个微笑中他看到，即使变得稳重端庄，当年打动了他的少女依然潜藏在那双眼睛里。

就这样，维吉尔血脉觉醒的意外就在轻描淡写中化解了。有了这次经验，斯巴达觉得如果小儿子也血脉觉醒，自己应该能引导得更好。

然而他错了。

和大儿子相比不省心到极点的小儿子，在这方面也结结实实给了他一个“惊喜”。

“亲爱的，我们可能要多一个女儿了。”

当伊娃一脸为难地这么跟他说时，他下意识看向了妻子的小腹，并思考起了最近自己有没有失控过。然后，他的眉心就被妻子踮起脚尖，不轻不重地弹了一下。

“想什么呢，”美丽的女性嗔怪道，随即一抹脸上浮起了一抹忧色，“维吉尔已经被我哄到其他房间去看书了，你跟我一起去看看但丁吧，他的情况你看到就明白了。”

妻子担忧的表情和奇怪的话语都让他皱了皱眉，对小儿子的担心占据了大脑。于是他点点头，跟着妻子一起向卧室走去。

当他们一起推门而入时，他们的孩子正在床上滚来滚去。刚刚洗完澡的孩子只穿了睡衣，身上还带着潮气，有点湿漉漉的头发在灯光下泛着光。看到他们进来，那孩子眼睛一亮，立刻跳下了床，踩着拖鞋哒哒哒地跑了过来，一把扑进伊娃怀里，“妈妈！好无聊，我已经没事了，能去找维吉尔玩了吗？”

“耐心一点，但丁，先让爸爸看看你的情况，”伊娃耐心安抚着自己的孩子，然后转头看向了眼睛瞪大了一圈的斯巴达，“看来你已经看出来了，你知道是怎么回事吗？”

“……这是什么时候发生的？”

作为寿命悠久的恶魔，这个世界上很少有东西能真正吓到他，但是这一次，他的小但丁却真的吓到他了。他一眼就发现但丁身上有了不少微小的变化，那孩子乍一看和平时一模一样，骨架却变得小巧了一点，胯部比上一次见到的宽了少许，面部轮廓也更加柔和。

这些变化，以人类的观察力很难发现，因此他们很难分辨这个年龄的孩子的性别。可是他很确定，现在抓着伊娃裙子的孩子，各种体貌特征都和人类女童一模一样。

“刚才洗澡的时候，”他的惊愕让伊娃愈发忧心忡忡，“他和维吉尔一起进去的，之后维吉尔来找我，说但丁看上去不舒服。等我进去后，就发现他是现在的样子了。”

“伊娃，你确定过了么？但丁是不是，所有地方，都和女孩子一样了？”

有孩子看着，他问得很隐晦，但他的妻子立刻明白了他的意思。伊娃向他点点头，“是的，我确定过了，现在的但丁确实和女孩子一模一样。你说过，我们的孩子可能会和一般孩子不一样，那这……是不是和维吉尔当时的原因一样？维吉尔也会变成这个样子吗？”

“我不确定，我需要先检查一下他的情况，”他的面色有点凝重，向明显紧张起来的孩子招了招手，“但丁，过来，让我看看。”

“爸爸……我做错了什么吗？”

他的小儿子，或许现在应该叫小女儿，似乎被他严肃的样子吓到了，睁大了眼看着他，模样比上蹿下跳的时候可爱得多。但是深知对方小捣蛋鬼本性的斯巴达当然不会被这样假装的表象蒙蔽，他的口气也没有半点动摇，“没事，你得过来我才看看你身上到底发生了什么。”

孩子扁了扁嘴，终于不情不愿地松开了母亲的裙子，磨磨蹭蹭走到了他面前。斯巴达小心翼翼拉住了孩子的手，细细感知着他（她？）的情况，而随着感知的深入，他的眉头越皱越紧。

但丁确实和维吉尔一样觉醒了恶魔血脉，身体里出现了魔力波动，只是那波动要微弱得多，不像维吉尔一样强烈到隔空就能感知到。而最让他意外的是，这样的魔力波动……理论上，应该是属于恶魔种族中的生育者。

这实在是不可思议。

按照人类的划分，绝大部分恶魔都是雌雄同体的存在，既可以充当相当于雄性的繁殖者，也可以成为相当于雌性的生育者，只有极少数才会出现明确的性别划分。在人类血统的影响下，半魔的恶魔之血确实无法无法再保持双重性别，他的大儿子就是很好的例子，但是恶魔部分的性别分化应该和人类部分是同步的，因为这样二者才能更好地结合在一起。

可是现在的但丁，恶魔部分和人类部分的性别却截然相反。斯巴达百思不得其解，自己的小儿子明明人类性别是男性，恶魔之血的性别为什么会分化为生育者。

太不合理了。

突然，门口的响动引起了他的注意力。他从沉思中回过神，发现自己的大儿子在门口探出了头，一脸显而易见的担忧。发现他和伊娃的视线落在自己身上，男孩索性站了出来，表情镇定而沉稳，“父亲，母亲。”

“维吉尔？”伊娃先出了声，她不动声色看了一眼但丁和斯巴达，立刻走上前蹲了下来，“怎么了，之前你不是要看书吗？”

男孩抿了抿嘴，眼神往弟弟的方向瞟了一眼，才开口道，“那本书我看完了。”

伊娃给了自己的丈夫一个“但丁交给你了”的眼神，然后才微笑着问自己的小儿子，“那妈妈带你去爸爸的书房，好吗？爸爸还要给弟弟看病。”

男孩飘忽的视线再次看向了自己的弟弟，但是最终他什么都没有说，安静地点了点头，牵住了伊娃伸过来的手。妻子将房门带上后，斯巴达听到那个稚嫩的声音问，“母亲，但丁真的生病了？”

“是啊，所以妈妈才让爸爸帮他看看，我们不要去打扰他们……”

随着母子二人的声音越来越远，斯巴达收回了感知，再次将注意力集中在小儿子身上。单独和他共处一室后，但丁看上去愈发不安起来，看着他的眼睛里也多了几分真正的可怜兮兮，“我，我是生病了吗？”

“是，也不是。”

斯巴达没有在意这样的回答这个年龄的孩子能不能理解，他还在思考小儿子不正常分化的原因。如果按照恶魔的生理规律，除了极少数天生就是生育者，剩下的生育者要么是被别的恶魔所标记，此时标记的双方会分别分化为繁殖者和生育者；要么就是天生体弱，在受到其他繁殖者的魔力影响后，会出现分化反应……

等等。

他脑海中灵光一闪，一个可怕又合理的想法浮出水面。

但丁人类性别毫无疑问是男性，天生就是生育者的可能性极低，最有可能出现分化不正常的原因，就是受到了比他更强的繁殖者的刺激。而他的大儿子在觉醒恶魔之力后，体内的恶魔之血已经毫无争议地迅速分化成了繁殖者。

难道——

如果真是他想的那样，这就麻烦了。

虽然他对此没什么看法，但是他的妻子恐怕完全没法接受自己的两个孩子身体里的恶魔之血居然相互吸引，这已经违背了人类的伦理观。而且这样的性别冲突，很可能会影响但丁的身体健康，毕竟就算是他也不确定，他的小儿子体内的人类之血和恶魔之血会不会也因此冲突，出现一些更严重的问题。

他的小儿子果然一直都不让人省心。别的先不说，现在最重要的是，必须想办法稳定性别不同的双重血脉，保持它们的融合。

也只有那把剑能做到这一点了。

打定主意，斯巴达的表情放松下来。他松开了小儿子的手，揉了揉男孩，现在是女孩，的头发，郑重地开了口，“但丁，你不是一直想和哥哥一样得到一把真正的武器吗？我之前一直说不到时候，但是现在，我可以把它给你了。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章出现了非常非常多的私设和个人理解，没有完全按照官方设定，请当成半架空。

早在两个孩子恶魔之血觉醒前，斯巴达就已经和自己最要好的两位老伙计交流过，让它们选择日后的追随对象。

双方的选择并不让他意外，阎魔刀选择了维吉尔，叛逆之刃选择了但丁。

所以维吉尔觉醒后，他就把阎魔刀送给了大儿子。虽然那把魔刀比大儿子的身高还长，维吉尔还没办法正常使用，但只要那把刀和对方形影不离，刀上逸散的魔力就对还在成长期的恶魔血脉有好处。

叛逆之刃则因为但丁迟迟没有觉醒，而一直留在了他手里。对此他有过一丝愧疚，虽然两把恶魔武器都是他的重要之物，在他心中不分高下，可是不可否认，叛逆之刃的特殊并不体现在战斗上。不管是威力还是特性，它都比作为魔界之钥的阎魔刀弱了不止一筹，这对兄弟之中本就处于弱势的小儿子不太公平。

但现在看来，叛逆之刃确实是最适合但丁的，它对恶魔力量的特殊稳定作用能缓解但丁身体里人魔之血的分裂。他已经不期待小儿子能像大儿子那样，能进一步开发恶魔的力量，只要他能完完整整、平平安安地活下去就足够了。

甚至，为了达成这个目的，他还需要限制但丁的恶魔力量成长。

反正，如果真是他想的那样，他的大儿子一定会保护不够强大的小儿子。这不仅是基于人类的兄弟之情，也是来自于恶魔的本能。

斯巴达对此有信心。

在妻子将维吉尔和但丁都哄睡着后，他向伊娃解释了但丁的情况，但是隐瞒了自己对小儿子分化异常的推测。那对于人类实在是太惊世骇俗，他担心这会影响妻子对待维吉尔和但丁的态度。

“这件事……我觉得应该明确地告诉孩子们，而不是像刚才那样避而不谈。”

听完他的解释，伊娃依然忧心忡忡，“你也感觉到了吧，维吉尔很紧张，但丁很害怕，他们没有多问只是不想让我们担心。”

“……”

“我们不能一直瞒着他们，特别是但丁，他有权利知道自己身上发生了什么。”

听到妻子这么说，斯巴达叹了口气，从背后抱上了她的腰，“我并不是想一直瞒着他们，只是……现在还不是时候，他们太小了，恐怕理解不了这些复杂的东西。”

“何况，但丁……”斯巴达咽下了大儿子的名字，眉头皱得更紧，他已经很多年没有体会过这种无能为力的感觉了，“这样的情况，我从来没有听说过，也没有见过任何记录。我自己都不确定的事情，要怎么告诉他们？或许之后我会离开一段时间去寻找答案，肯定会有谁知道，怎么让我们的孩子健康正常地活下去。”

“亲爱的……”

他怀中的妻子微微一颤，欲言又止。她沉默了片刻，轻轻挣开了他的拥抱转过身，脸上已经看不到那些沉重的情绪，反而挂着俏皮而明艳的微笑，一如当初打动他的少女，“我明白了，交给我吧，我会带着他们等你回来的。说起来，以后是不是要像今天一样，让维吉尔和但丁分开睡？”

斯巴达犹豫了一下，按照人类的观念，这个年龄的哥哥和妹妹确实不该再睡同一个房间。可是如果但丁的恶魔之血确实是因为维吉尔而分化，那么靠得越近，他们才会越舒服，强行分开可能会引起一些本能的不适。

“不用了，”最终，他摇了摇头，“要是我的猜测没错，但丁变成女孩应该不是永久性的，在一定条件下，他的性别可能会再次转化。在确定但丁的情况前做出太多改变，会让他们更加不安。”

——以恶魔的生理机制来说，繁殖者与生育者存在着天然的吸引力，长期的亲密接触，会让将来必然会出现的标记更加容易。

他隐瞒了这个事实。

“是这样吗？”

从伊娃脸上他能看出，她已经推测出了什么，她一直都是聪明又敏锐的女性。只是他的妻子温柔又善良，迟疑了一阵，还是选择了相信他，“好，但是之后我会教给但丁一些女孩子需要知道的知识，这应该没关系吧？”

“没关系，这些他也需要知道，”斯巴达点了点头，牵起了妻子的手，“放心吧，我会尽快找出让一切恢复正常的办法。半魔虽然罕见，但是以前也不是没有出现过，肯定会有办法的。”

但丁在自己的小床上睁开了眼，下意识看向了另一张床。维吉尔本该睡在那里，可是现在，那张床上是空的，只有月光从窗帘的缝隙照了上去，看起来格外冰冷。

妈妈说他的身体出了问题，要和维吉尔暂时分开。妈妈说他要做个好孩子，要学会独立，不能一直黏在维吉尔身边。可是，现在他自己睡不着。

懵懂的孩童弄不明白发生在自己身上的事，他只是朦胧地知道自己似乎从男孩变成了女孩，却还看不到这对自己、对维吉尔、对爸爸妈妈、对整个家庭关系将会产生哪些改变。小孩子最是敏感，他感觉到了爸爸遮遮掩掩、似乎在隐瞒什么的态度，妈妈隐藏在温柔之下的为难与担忧，而这些……似乎都是因为他的变化。

是他——她的错吗？

还不太能理解性别差异的孩子抱着枕头惴惴不安，因为这样的不安，之前她难得乖了一次，没有叽叽喳喳地向爸爸追问。她想起了维吉尔跟着妈妈一起离开他们共同的卧室的眼神，一个强烈的念头仿佛从心脏蔓延到了全身。

她需要维吉尔。

她需要她的哥哥。

从来没有安分过的孩子滚了两滚，最终还是爬下了床，怀里依然抱着自己的枕头。她没有穿拖鞋，就那么光着脚走在地上，小小的影子被走廊上的灯光拉得很长。她并不知道维吉尔被带到了哪个房间，但是有种莫名的感应在指引着她，最终让她停留在了书房边闲置的房间门前。

没有任何理由，她就是觉得维吉尔在这里。

女孩的手刚刚摸上门把手，房门突然向内打开了。她的哥哥正站在那里，身上的睡衣整整齐齐，完全没有上床休息过的样子。

“但丁。”

没有半点疑问的口吻，有着超出这个年龄的冷静与沉稳。这是维吉尔一贯的风格，但丁原来一直觉得他在装模作样，可是此时此刻，不知道为什么，对上那双和自己完全一样的眼睛让她一阵心慌，不自觉低下了头。

然而下一刻，她猛地意识到这样是在哥哥面前示弱了。于是女孩又猛地抬起了眼，带着一点莫名的忿忿不平看了回去。沉默地对峙了片刻，维吉尔皱起了眉，很是有几分少年老成，“你来做什么？”

女孩把怀里的枕头抱紧了一点，努力摆出可怜巴巴的表情，“我要和你一起睡。”

“别任性，“她的哥哥不为所动，实际上，维吉尔见多了对方怎么用这种小动物般水汪汪的眼神从母亲那里获得更多的关注，他的弟弟在如何讨人喜欢上天赋异禀，“母亲说我们今晚要分开睡。”

“可是……我睡不着……”

细若蚊蝇的声音似乎比平时的音调要高，维吉尔不知道那是不是自己的错觉。而且但丁看起来不太一样，他说不上来到底不一样在哪里，总之，就是和他一直以来熟悉的弟弟有点微妙的不同。

想到母亲说但丁正在生病，他叹了口气，彻底打开了房门，“进来吧。”

“嘿嘿，我就知道，哥哥最好了！”

可怜巴巴的感觉瞬间从但丁身上消失了，她抱着枕头，兴冲冲地从维吉尔胳膊下面直接钻进了房间，留着她的哥哥在背后深深怀疑起了自己松口的正确性。精力过于旺盛的女孩在简单布置过的房间里转了一圈，被摆在随手收拾到了书架上的鲜花和新花瓶吸引了注意力。

维吉尔在门口张望了一圈，确定父母没有发现她的前来。当他关上门转过身时，映入眼帘的景象让他又气又好笑。他的弟弟正站在书架下，点着脚尖，指尖眼看就要抓到花瓶里的玫瑰。

“但丁，住手！那样很危……小心！”

哗啦——砰！

但丁抓住玫瑰花的瞬间，花瓶被她的力量拉得失去了平衡，直直翻倒在了书架上。谢天谢地，那个花瓶没有掉下来砸破某个手欠的小捣蛋鬼的头，但是里面的花和水一起洒了她一身，新换的睡衣贴在身上，书架上的书也渐渐浸上了湿痕。

“……”

看着湿漉漉的弟弟不好意思地向他吐了吐舌头，维吉尔无力地扶住了额头，放弃了收拾残局的想法。这么大的噪音绝对逃不过他父亲的耳朵，果然，不一会儿，背后门开的声音就告诉他，他和但丁都完蛋了。

房间里清晰的翻倒声打断了谈话，斯巴达一听就知道，那声音来自维吉尔的临时房间。当他和伊娃一起来到房间时，他们的孩子正乖乖站在一地狼藉前，而但丁躲躲闪闪的神情和狼狈不堪的样子，一下子就暴露了谁是罪魁祸首。

说来也怪，他的大儿子平时都听话得很，喜欢看书，从不越界。唯独一遇到他的小儿子，或许现在应该叫小女儿，时，两个孩子就如同起了化学反应，一下子就变成了两个调皮鬼，周围总会有什么东西遭殃。

斯巴达一开始被地上散落的鲜花和水迹吸引了注意力，而当他将视线正式放在两个孩子身上，准备在妻子开口前问问两个孩子怎么回事时，一个发现让他的声音猛地噎在了嗓子里。

但丁……变回男孩了？


	3. Chapter 3

“但丁，过来！”

虽然之前猜测过小儿子的性别会再次转变，但是当这个猜想变成现实，斯巴达还是无比惊愕。他的语气或许有些急躁了，因为眼角的余光瞥到妻子欲言又止，可是对小儿子的担忧让他无法再心平气和。

显然，有什么东西触发了但丁身上的性别“开关”，而且是他之前没有注意到的、可能很常见的东西。现在他无比担心，如果以后但丁经常在这么短的时间内多次改变性征，会不会对身体造成某些负担，甚至是……永久性伤害。

“爸爸……我错了……”

他脸上过于凝重的神情，让年幼的孩子把他的担心理解成了生气。男孩的表情一下子变得怯生生起来，就算是斯巴达也看不出来这其中有多少是为了讨好他装出来的。但是碍于自己确实做错了事，男孩还是一步一步蹭到了他面前，低着头不敢看他。

这时他才发现这捣蛋鬼居然还光着脚。

无奈地叹了口气，斯巴达抓住了男孩的手腕，再一次感知起了对方的身体情况。随着感知的深入，他的眉心再次皱出了好几道沟壑。

但丁的魔力变弱了，甚至比血脉觉醒前更弱。

如果说但丁之前女孩子状态下的魔力只是比维吉尔弱小一些，那么现在男孩子的状态下，他的魔力已经若有若无。要不是他有意搜索，如此微弱的魔力甚至会被他忽略。

这样的事实，指向了一个他不想承认、却不得不觉得合理的猜测——恶魔之血与人类之血的冲突，确实正在让他的小儿子分裂成两个不同的部分。

按照他现在感知到的情况，以恶魔之血为主导的女孩霸占了大部分魔力，如果放任不管，或许随着血脉的成长，“她”掠夺的魔力会越来越多，力量能增长到抗衡维吉尔的程度。但是作为代价，以人类之血为主导的男孩则魔力衰减，趋于正常人类，或许日后，恶魔之血带来的力量将完全从“他”身上消失。

这样的分裂，会让但丁变成什么样子？

他也不知道。

只是按照他的经验，既然人类之血和恶魔之血共同构成了他的孩子，那么两者的平衡才能让对方健康成长。而这样的平衡被打破，多半不是什么好事。

明天就得把叛逆之刃交给但丁，在他找到一劳永逸的解决办法前，它是唯一能保证但丁不出意外的东西了。

打定主意，他看着小儿子，神情愈发严肃，“知道错在哪里了么？”

“不该……偷偷溜出来找维吉尔？弄倒花瓶？”

他的小儿子看上去有点茫然。

“不对，都不是，”他叹了口气，“是不该让我们担心，你看看妈妈和哥哥，因为你鲁莽的举动，他们都在担心你。”

男孩眨了眨眼，偷偷向身后瞥了一眼。随即，他像霜打的茄子一样蔫了下来，没有眨巴着眼睛扮可爱，也没有刻意做出那些讨人喜欢的举动，“……对不起。”

斯巴达知道，这才是他的小捣蛋鬼服软的样子。他摸了摸男孩的头，“等会儿你自己对妈妈和哥哥说，现在快去洗澡换衣服，时间太晚了，你和维吉尔都该睡觉了。”

等等。

他脑海中灵光一闪。

但丁出现性别改变的时机，一次是洗澡，一次是弄倒花瓶。他的孩子洗澡时必然会淋到水，弄倒花瓶时也淋到了水，而两者的区别就在于，前者是热水，后者是凉水。

触发但丁改变的条件，难道……就是这个？

他需要验证。

“知道了……那我，现在去浴室吗？”

男孩小声回答。他小心翼翼看着他，似乎想把自己的手收回去，却又因为心虚不敢乱动。

“是的，爸爸陪你去，妈妈要帮哥哥收拾房间。”

打定主意后，斯巴达看了一眼自己的妻子，向来聪慧的女性立刻明白了他的意思。她对他点了点头，牵起了大儿子的手，“来吧，维吉尔，我们一起，妈妈还有话要对你说。”

“……知道了，母亲。”

兄长在背后回答的声音显然让但丁更加不安了，他被斯巴达抓着手腕，以不能挣脱的力量拉着走向浴室。男孩偷偷回头向后看的动作并没有逃过斯巴达的眼睛，但是他没有半点心软，因为这孩子和维吉尔不同，虽然更加调皮捣蛋，却有着更好的服从性和适应性。

对于但丁来说，或许是由于恶魔之血没那么活跃，适度的强硬与压迫反而会让这孩子更加冷静，而不是像对维吉尔一样起到反效果。

浴室里温暖的蒸汽已经散去，不过半魔的体质不会在意这些。当挽起袖子的斯巴达把浴缸里的水温调整到温热的程度时，他的小但丁已经乖乖扒下了湿透的睡衣，眼巴巴地看着他，一副无辜又可怜的模样。

这对伊娃很有用，他曾经不止一次看到自己的妻子被这小恶魔的伎俩搞得生不起气来。但是对于恶魔思维根深蒂固的他而言，古灵精怪、喜欢示弱都不是好特点，他还是更欣赏维吉尔更加强硬决绝的性格，也更加看好大儿子未来的发展。

只是不管怎么说，但丁是他和伊娃爱的结晶。他发自内心地深爱着他，不希望他出任何问题。

斯巴达脸上严肃到沉重的表情绷不住了，他叹了口气，从腋下把赤裸的男孩抱了起来，放进了浴缸。

身体完全浸入热水的瞬间，一丝异常的魔力波动随之扩散。斯巴达看到但丁身上浮现出了些许不仔细看几乎看不见的纹路，宛如化身恶魔的前兆。然而在他看清楚前，那些纹路就消失了，取而代之的是魔力的急速上升，骨骼和肌肉的细微调整，以及……区别男女的器官的转变。

整个过程只用了不到三秒，跟他从人类之身化为恶魔的速度差不多，或许这本身就是一种特殊的恶魔化。他的小儿子再次变成了小女儿，而他作为父亲，已经不适合继续在浴室待下去。

在关上浴室的门之前，斯巴达叮嘱道，“洗完之后直接叫我，我能听到。”

“好……”

脆生生的童音被关在了浴室里，斯巴达揉了揉眉心，思考了一下并没有向书房的方向走，而是等在了门口。伊娃肯定会跟维吉尔聊聊，而他相信自己的妻子能给那孩子正确的教育。

浴室里的水声停下后安静了好一阵，一声期期艾艾的“爸爸”才响了起来。性别意识觉醒，斯巴达立刻明白了，但丁的变化一定程度上也影响到了“她”对自我的认知，这样的犹豫显然不是原本动不动就爬高上低的男孩会有的。

大多数恶魔既可以成为男性的一方，也可以成为女性的一方，因此对性别对它们没有意义，就连他自己的性别定位也是在被伊娃吸引后才偏向了男性。然而他不确定给但丁灌输这样的思维方式是否正确，毕竟他的孩子最终还是要在人群里生活，而不是像恶魔一样只为自己而活。

相当棘手的情况。

满怀着对小“女儿”未来的担忧，他推开了浴室的门。但丁已经裹上了浴巾，把上半身和下半身都严严实实挡了起来，注视他的目光依然残留着不安和畏惧。

之前他应该是吓到“她”了。而接下来他要做的事，可能也会被年幼的次子当成是惩罚。

但是他需要去做。

“但丁，”斯巴达摘下了花洒，“接下来可能会有点不舒服，你忍耐一下。”

不明所以的女孩点了点头。

然后他打开了凉水。

冷冰冰的水淋在身上显然不好受，他看着但丁浑身打了个哆嗦，那些淡不可见的纹路再次从皮肤下浮现。但丁的体型又一次出现了人类难以辨识的改变，可那些都逃不过他的视线。

水和温度，触发条件果然是这两种。而这两者实在是太过常见了，时间拖得越久，大概越不利于但丁的未来。

也就是说……那件拖了很久的事，他必须要去做了。

实际上，不久前察觉的一些东西已经让他有了这种想法，只是留恋于家庭，迟迟没有去做，如今小儿子的现状让他彻底下了决心。想要获得更多情报的话，去往“那个地方”是必然的选择，也只有“那个地方”能让他查清最近不寻常的异动，获得更多恶魔的知识。

而在那之前，他需要做好准备。

第二天，斯巴达兑现了自己的承诺，将叛逆之刃送给了小儿子。

不太确定自己会去多久，于是他和魔剑的意志进行了一番对话，将所有现在不适合说可但丁需要知道的东西交给了自己最信任的武器之一。他甚至说服了对方自我封印改变形态，以方便但丁使用，这并不困难，这位老伙计或许和阎魔刀一样桀骜不驯，却是发自内心地喜爱着他的小儿子。

相比于维吉尔，他对但丁更加放心不下。但他相信他的孩子们，他们注定会成为彼此的唯一，力量更强的兄长一定能带着先天略有不足的弟弟一起前进。到时候，伊娃交给两个孩子的项链就会成为他们力量觉醒的纽带，让他们共同肩负起保护母亲、保护彼此乃至保护人界的责任。

他们能做到，毕竟，他们可是他和伊娃的血脉。

“我会尽快回来。”

离去的那个夜晚，他没有同维吉尔和但丁告别——两个孩子正在共同的卧室里休息，在他的干涉下，但丁身上的意外状况并没有让兄弟真正分开。他只是将自己最心爱的妻子叫到了书房，郑重地告诉了她一些事情，向她许下了承诺。

虽然他心里清楚，这趟远门注定不会太顺利。

“……”

美丽的女性显然察觉到了什么，她太了解他，一眼就能看穿他的躲闪和隐瞒。可她从来都是那么善解人意，迟疑了一瞬就牵起了他的手，十指相扣，俏皮地向他眨了眨眼，“放心吧，维吉尔、但丁，还有我，我们都会等着你，亲爱的。”

“等我回来，我们带着维吉尔和但丁一起回你的家乡，”斯巴达轻轻拉了她一把，将她拉进他的怀里，“我们相遇的地方，总该让孩子们也看看。”


	4. Chapter 4

但丁有一个秘密。

说是秘密，其实四个家庭成员中，唯一不知道的只有他的亲生哥哥。尽管不能理解父母为什么要他瞒着对方，可是他非常、非常、非常喜欢自己的妈妈，妈妈让他做的，他一定会照做。

“但丁，我们要等爸爸回来，”妈妈这么叮嘱他，“爸爸回来了才能知道你身上到底发生了什么，在那之前，把这个当成我们共同的小秘密，好吗？”

当时他向着妈妈用力点了点头。妈妈肯定是为了他好，而且，能够瞒住那个各方面都比他优秀那么一点点（只是非常非常小的一点点！）的维吉尔，拥有自己知道对方却不知道的小秘密，也让他觉得很有成就感。

自从知道自己淋到感到温热的水就会变成女孩子后，他就不再和维吉尔一起洗澡。保守他和妈妈之间小小的秘密总得有些改变，而且但丁还在期待着有一天他早晚能追上维吉尔，让他承认是自己比较强，要是让维吉尔知道他会变成女孩子，指不定会受到什么嘲笑。

何况，变成女孩子一点都不糟糕。拥有了这样的体质后，他就从妈妈那里得到了更多的关注与偏爱，更多的温柔和妥协，而他也乐于在兄长面前炫耀这些小小的胜利，将兄弟之间的较劲延伸到了生活的方方面面。

斯巴达的离开并没有破坏这个小小的家庭，实际上，但丁自己完全没有受到影响。一直以来，父亲陪伴他的时间都比陪伴维吉尔的少，对他的训练也不如对维吉尔严格。

小孩子早就敏锐地察觉到，爸爸对维吉尔的期待要远远多于对他。

虽然每次看着维吉尔被严厉的训练搞得气喘吁吁，他坐在一边，总是忍不住有点庆幸。被爸爸报以期待太累了，看维吉尔就知道。

他还是喜欢按照自己的步调来。

要说一点不甘心都没有，那是不可能的，但是很快男孩就想开了。他喜欢维吉尔，哪怕总是打不过对方很不爽，以致于他经常抱着练习用的木剑去找兄长，但维吉尔能变得越来越强，本身应该是好事。

他迅速想清楚了，需要跟上对方的步伐的，是他才对。

或许他既没有维吉尔咬牙拼命的劲头，也没有被父亲抱以期待，可但丁从来不缺乏自己的方法。他知道自己的优势所在，更加灵活的脑筋和对武器信手拈来的天赋，就算维吉尔不承认，这些方面也是他更强。

维吉尔想丢下他，门儿都没有。

他想一直、一直站在自己的哥哥身边，因为他喜欢维吉尔气急败坏的样子，更喜欢板着脸的兄长在自己凑过去后，无可奈何地任由他的撒娇耍赖。并不知道自己某些方面十分迟钝的男孩认为维吉尔肯定会原谅他，就像他从来不会真正生他的气一样，他们可是亲生兄弟，他们当然异体同心。

但丁如此确信着，完全没有发现维吉尔注视他的眼神渐渐染上了和年龄不符的、尖锐又深沉的阴郁。他只知道，父亲离开后，哥哥用了更多的时间沉浸在书籍和锻炼里。

男孩试图拖着对方和自己一起练习玩耍，得到的回复中，无奈的妥协越来越少，不耐烦的训斥却越来越多。

当他忍无可忍，去找妈妈求助，却意外撞到了母亲靠着书房的窗户，用一种忧虑又恍惚的眼神凝视着外面的天空。男孩在书房门口站了很久，最终还是将自己推开的一线缝隙小心翼翼合上，然后悄然转身离开。

妈妈在难过，他看得出来。

——是因为爸爸的离开吗？

但丁想来想去，也只能找到这个原因。他突然明白了妈妈在他们面前的坚强或许有一部分是装出来的，妈妈深爱着爸爸，爸爸不见踪影，受到打击最大的肯定也是她。

这让他对不见踪影的父亲产生了些许不满。

不过他还记得爸爸说过，他和维吉尔都要保护妈妈。而把自己和维吉尔的冲突告诉她，肯定会让她更加难过。

他不想让妈妈更难过。

明明妈妈和兄长都在身边，他独自待着的时间却越来越多。但丁很讨厌自己一个人，所以当他在院子里独自玩耍，发现那只脏兮兮的小猫时，情不自禁对着它学了两声咪咪叫。让他意外的是，那只小猫并不怕人，反而一晃一晃向他走了过来，而男孩只犹豫了一秒，就弯腰把它抱了起来，悄悄带回了房间。

“咪。”

“嘘，托尼，别叫了。”

男孩把小猫抱在怀里，用湿毛巾一点点擦拭着虬结的毛发，小声哄劝。托尼是他刚刚想到的名字，没有什么特别的含义，他只是单纯觉得这个名字叫起来很好听。本来他还想叫它维吉尔，但小猫被他抱回来后飞快和他亲昵起来，完全不像越来越冷漠的兄长，于是他放弃了这个想法。

“咪……”

小猫伸出舌头舔了舔他的手指，湿湿软软的感觉让他忍不住笑了起来。这是一只橘色的虎斑猫，眼中的蓝膜还没有褪净，也许还没有断奶，他打算把它擦干净后就去给它找点吃的。

“这是怎么回事？”

就在他耐心地和尾巴上的一块污渍战斗时，背后传来的声音吓得他手一抖，差点把那块毛揪下来。小猫尖锐地咪了一声，一下子从他手中窜了出去，在他伸手抓出它之前一溜烟躲进了柜子与墙的缝隙里。

“嘿，托尼！别往那儿躲！”

眼看着自己的劳动成果毁于一旦，但丁也忍不住叫了一声。然后他回过头，不满地瞪着吓到他的人，“维吉尔！”

“你捡了一只猫？还给它起了名字？”

抱着书的男孩看了看躲着猫的缝隙，又看了看宛如猫咪炸毛的弟弟，眉毛挑了挑。此时刚刚被人送了心爱的诗集让他心情很好，哪怕是但丁的抗拒和不满也没有影响他，“你有告诉母亲吗？”

“……还没有。”

说到这个，但丁一下子蔫了下来。小猫是他头脑一热偷偷带回来的，他还不知道能不能留下它。男孩的眼珠转了转，目光落在了维吉尔手中的书上，突然眼睛一亮，满怀期待地看着自己的哥哥，“我们一起去拜托妈妈吧，如果是我们两个一起，妈妈应该会答应的！”

“为什么？”维吉尔像大人一样皱起了眉，“我不想养猫。”

“不用你养，我能照顾好它。”

但丁的话让他嗤笑了一声，“得了吧，你连自己都照顾不好。”

这话一下子把但丁的怒火点燃了，他跳下了床，怒视着面带不屑的兄长，“我能照顾自己，也能照顾好它！你难道就没让妈妈担心过吗？你手里的书根本不是爸爸书房里的，说明刚才你不是也自己偷偷溜出去，还拿了别人的诗集！”

“那是有人送给我的！”

“那又怎么样？你独自出去之前告诉妈妈了吗？你连我都没告诉！”

这段时间以来被无视的愤怒和委屈一下子爆发了，男孩想要更加张牙舞爪，可是身体里与日俱增的某些东西，那些更加柔软、多愁善感的部分，却不动声色地占据了上风。他的眼眶一阵酸涩，视野突然模糊了起来，他下意识抬手去揉，却让团团打转的泪水一下子流了出来。

“但丁……？”

年长的男孩懵了，被但丁反常的表现搞得一头雾水。他震惊地看着自己向来过分活泼的弟弟眼泪啪嗒啪嗒流了下来，简直像是被欺负的小姑娘。

他应该嘲笑但丁的软弱，可是事实却是，他一个字都说不出。

“你宁可、自己跑出去、也不陪我玩，”但丁哽咽着，完全没有察觉自己的行为不对劲，带着哭腔指责着自己的兄长，“我想要托尼、来陪我怎么了！”

“……”

维吉尔揉了揉眉心，难得有点手足无措。他不是没见过但丁哭泣，可是以往他的弟弟都是嚎啕大哭，声音响得房子的每一个房间都能听到，这样的啜泣可谓闻所未闻，也打了他一个措手不及。

情绪崩塌犹如河流溃坝，成年人尚且控制不住，何况年幼的孩童。他的眼睛已经开始不舒服，可是眼泪却怎么都止不住，但丁吸了吸鼻子，粗暴地揉着眼睛，把眼眶揉得更红。

就在这时，他揉眼睛的手被抓住了，一团毛茸茸的东西贴上了他的胳膊。男孩眨了眨眼，透过朦胧的视野看到，自己的哥哥脸上沾着一抹灰，手中拎着刚才跑掉的小猫。

他拉开了他的胳膊，把虎斑猫塞进了他的怀里，“别哭了，我们一起去找母亲。”

不得不以十分别扭的姿势去抓墙缝里的小猫，弄了一身墙灰，还被那只受惊的动物挠了几下手，维吉尔的好心情差不多全没了。他一边思考着怎么解释自己的灰头土脸一边转过身，走了两步才发现刚才还吵吵着一起的弟弟居然傻乎乎站在原地发呆，语气立刻不耐烦起来，“还不过来？不是你说要一起的？”

话音刚落，他就感觉胳膊一沉，他的弟弟一只手抱着猫，另一只手却亲昵地挽住了他的胳膊。眼看之前抓猫弄上的灰一下子蹭到了但丁的白短袖上，维吉尔的脸瞬间黑了，“别挨着我。”

“不要！”

但丁大声否决了，他的眼睛还是红的，脸上的泪痕一塌糊涂，却对着维吉尔绽开了一个大大的笑容。虽然不明白为什么，但是挽住兄长的那一刻，他的心突然安定了下来，不安和孤独化为了融融的暖意，像是漂泊的船只找到了避风港。

果然还是待在维吉尔身边最棒了。

他得寸进尺地把头靠在了兄长肩头。

维吉尔身体一僵，随即放松了下来，胳膊推了推肩上的脑袋，“别闹了，好好走路，和母亲说完我还要——”

“我要给托尼准备东西，”但丁打断了他，“之后我们一起去练剑吧！”

——去看书。

维吉尔本来想这么说，可是面对那双看着他闪闪发光的眼睛，他却鬼使神差一样把话咽了回去。男孩迟疑了三秒，终于无可奈何地叹了口气，“随你了。”


	5. Chapter 5

拥有了一只猫咪的但丁看上去很开心。

诗集就摊在膝盖上，维吉尔却莫名失去了阅读的心情。他看着自己的弟弟趴在地毯上，乐此不疲地逗弄着这些天来体型圆了一圈的虎斑猫，有种说不出的滋味梗在喉口。

有哪里不太对劲。

他的弟弟自己一无所觉，可是朝夕相处的他却能明显感觉到这一点。虽然对方一如既往闹腾至极，让人烦不胜烦，对他的不满和呵斥却变得敏感了。最近，只要他一表现出强烈的抗拒和不耐烦，对方就会乖乖走开，然后在他眼前报复般和之前捡到的猫咪腻在一起。

原来但丁是这个样子吗？他有那么……听他的话？

他皱着眉思考了一会儿，然后给了自己一个否定的结论。他的弟弟一向以招惹他为乐，乖巧一般都是为了达到某种目的而有意为之。

母亲很吃这一套，对这样的但丁有所偏爱，但是他早就看清了对方和自己一样的本质。他们是亲兄弟，身上都流淌着恶魔的血脉，乖巧安分的特质根本不会存在。

所以，只剩下唯一的选项，他的弟弟又在打什么鬼主意？

“哈哈，别舔我，好痒！”

叽叽喳喳的声音吵得他一阵头疼，男孩啪地合上了书，面色不善。

不，维吉尔，你不能和他一样幼稚。他一边告诫着自己，一边深吸了一口气，压着火气开了口，“但丁，安静。”

“不要。”

他的弟弟立刻拒绝了他，宛如某种条件反射。那双和他一模一样的蓝眼睛瞥了他一眼，又飞快地收回，但是超人的视力让他看到了对方眼中原因不明的不满和委屈。

不满很正常，他的弟弟一天不和他对着干就浑身不舒服，但是委屈？

他有什么可委屈的？

面对这样的但丁，他所有的争胜意识都烟消云散，年长了几分钟的男孩只觉得一阵头疼，忍不住抬手揉了揉太阳穴。又看了一眼不知道在怄什么气的弟弟，兴趣索然的男孩索性站起了身，推开门离开了房间。

但丁微妙的态度让他如坐针毡，继续和他同处一地，他可能会更加不自在。让但丁自己走开显然不现实，他毫不怀疑自己任性又固执的弟弟会用行动进行反抗，所以自己离开才是最省事的做法。

房门在他背后砰地关上了。

有那么一瞬间，但丁的表情暗淡了下去，眼睛里的委屈几乎要化成水光团团打转。可是因为这个掉眼泪并不是男子汉的作风，他才不想让自己的哥哥得逞，所以他用力吸了吸鼻子，抱起了似乎察觉到他的心情、变得安分起来的虎斑猫。

惹恼维吉尔的计划落了空，又一次，男孩的表情有些郁郁。他尝试着让自己不要那么失望，可惜收效甚微。

“……我讨厌你，”男孩把脸埋进了猫咪暖呼呼的肚皮，不顾猫毛蹭得他发痒，声音闷闷的，“我最讨厌你了，维吉尔。”

他知道维吉尔一定能听到，也许有那么一丝可能被他气得返回。但是等了很久，他也没有等到那扇房门被愤怒地打开。

他的哥哥已经头也不回地离开了。

还是猫咪最好，托尼才是他最好的朋友。

他赌气地想。

“喵！”

不知道这么待了多久，突然，一声尖锐的猫叫打断了他的情绪。虎斑猫浑身的毛都炸了起来，在他怀里剧烈挣扎。他下意识放开了手，惊愕地看着它一溜烟跑上了窗台，嗖地跳下了去。

“托尼！”

但丁惊叫了一声，急忙站起身向着窗台跑去。然而他刚跑到窗户边，一声巨响就炸得他一懵，随之而来的剧烈晃动更是让他无法自控地摔倒在地。

砰！

重重的砸地声中，毫无防备的男孩碰到了头，摔得两眼发黑，过了好几秒才缓过神。当他好不容易爬起来，房间像是被什么撞击着一样，又是一阵剧烈的摇晃，要不是他手快抓住了窗台也许会再次摔倒。

发生了什么？

他疑惑地扒上窗台看向了窗外，与此同时，刚才关上的房门被猛地推开了。

——他似乎失控了。

一肚子闷气随着远离庄园而渐渐平息，维吉尔就开始懊恼起来。男孩想起了父亲离开前对他一个人说的话，他之前的所作所为，显然有悖于父亲对他的期待。

毕竟，他可不是但丁，他身上比但丁背负了更多的东西。他的弟弟和人类过于接近，在某些方面天真幼稚得可笑，父亲大概正是看到了这一点，才会单独跟他谈话。

“你要学着成熟起来，因为你是我的儿子，我的继承者。”

“我离开的这段时间，你需要保护妈妈和但丁。”

这么说的时候，父亲的表情看上去冷淡又严肃，但是他一直在被他训练，轻而易举就能看出藏在背后的期待与信任。所以当时他认真地点了点头，表示自己已经听懂了。

可是父亲的某些话，却让他心里的不甘再一次膨胀。

长谈的最后，父亲看起来有点犹豫，似乎在权衡着什么。他安静地站在一边，耐心地等待着自己最尊敬的人发声。

“维吉尔，以后你还是让着点你的弟弟。”

当他的父亲终于想好了应该说什么，说出来的内容却让男孩眉头皱了起来，“但丁和你不一样……算了，现在和你说这些还太早，你只要记住，你们将来会成为彼此的唯一，稍作让步并没有坏处。”

凭什么？

维吉尔在街角的花园停了下来，愤愤地坐在无人的秋千上。回想起这些话，无法抑制的妒火再次窜了上来，像毒液般慢慢浸透了他的心脏。

父亲对但丁的放纵，母亲对但丁的偏爱，这些他一直都看在眼中。年幼的男孩实在想不通，他的弟弟到底特殊在哪里，会让所有人的目光都忍不住投向他，跟随他，乃至迁就他。而最让他气闷的是，甚至连他自己，都是其中之一。

但丁那个白痴，凭什么能不费吹灰之力就能得到一切？

正因这些慢慢滋长的嫉妒，他开始有意无意地疏远但丁，企图在他们之间留出更多空间。他不想被情绪支配，但也不得不承认，自己还不能真正消除它们，所以他觉得在自己能彻底自控之前，远离牵动他情绪的元凶或许是个好主意。

年幼的半魔本能地知道，再这么下去，他会忍不住伤害但丁。而他不管再怎么想击败压服自己的弟弟，也不希望但丁因为这种无聊的理由被自己所伤。

说起来，到底是从什么时候开始的，他的情绪会被但丁影响得如此严重？

维吉尔抓紧了手中的魔刀，试图让自己平复下来。父亲曾经要求他，不论何时都不能让阎魔刀离身，他一直牢记着这一点，哪怕是负气出门都没丢下。

和一般武器不同，阎魔刀的刀柄不管握多久，依然会散发淡淡的凉意，时不时传导过来的魔力波动也让他逐渐放松。良久，男孩终于叹了口气，紧绷的表情也随之崩塌。

他该回去了。

他明白这些都不是但丁的错，也终归没办法记恨自己的兄弟。何况把但丁一个人留在房间很不合适，他的弟弟脾气一上来就倔得惊人，很可能会拿摆在房间里的、属于他的东西出气。

他已经可以想象回去后房间的惨状了，并下定决心这次决不妥协。如果但丁真的弄坏了什么，他绝对要想办法让他道歉，哪怕要用上比较粗暴的手段，被母亲责备也无所谓。

打定主意，维吉尔从秋千上站了起来，拍了拍裤子准备回去。突然，风中隐隐的腥臭引起了他的注意，随之而来的轻微地震更是让他一愣，随即惊愕地看向了源头。

那个方向……是他的家！

男孩的表情一凝，随即将过长的魔刀抱在了怀里，向着异常的来源奔跑了起来。拐过一个弯角，眼前的景象让他猛地停住了脚步，眼睛不自觉瞪大了。

奇形怪状的生物已经包围了他的家，即使离得有段距离，浓郁的恶臭和污秽的魔力也让他感到一阵窒息。一层淡淡的光罩笼罩了整个庄园，把那些“东西”全部挡在了外面，它们的嘶吼和攻击也只是在上面造成了一圈圈涟漪。

他知道那是父亲留下来的，是用来守护庄园的屏障。而他，已经失去了进入其中得到保护的机会。

都是因为但丁！

维吉尔咬牙切齿地咀嚼着弟弟的名字，之前被压下去的黑暗情绪再次悄悄地翻滚了起来。然而他已经没有时间多想了，因为下一秒他就看到，那些“东西”里的一部分似乎察觉到了他的气息，朝他转了过来。

它们要发现他了。

意识到这点，男孩立即缩回了弯角的阴影里，可是逐渐逼近的骚动声告诉他，他还是躲得迟了。有那么一瞬间，他眼中闪过了一丝恐惧，不过马上，他就努力回想父亲的训练，强迫自己迅速镇定下来，谨慎地评估起了自己与它们的力量差距。

因为父亲的教诲，他能轻易判断出这些恶魔的力量层次不算太高，哪怕阎魔刀并不如练习用的木制武器顺手，他对付其中的一只问题也不大。可是它们数量太多，一旦被围住，他就很有可能在耗尽魔力后被杀死。

深吸了一口气，维吉尔眼中闪过了一丝坚定。

他要活下去，而唯一活下来的机会就是……

那些声音还在继续靠近，告诉男孩他没时间犹豫了。于是他果断迈开了脚步，向着与家背离的方向奔跑起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 天国的斯巴达：叫你让着你弟是因为你将来要娶他，你看我都不跟你妈计较，你跟他计较啥？你怎么就这么倔啊！


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私设阎魔刀和叛逆都拥有自我意识，而且可以说话。反正一代官小里疑似叛逆原型的大剑就疑似说话了……

“别出声，不管发生什么都不要出来！”  
妈妈的嘱咐依然回响在耳边，但丁瑟缩在狭小的衣柜里，紧紧靠着立在旁边的大剑，努力保持安静。因为他的听力突然敏锐了起来，清晰地听到了别的声音，比维吉尔给他讲的恐怖故事还恐怖的声音。  
古怪的摩擦声，怪物的嘶吼声，还有……妈妈的尖叫声。敞开的房门外，晃动的阴影组合成了折磨与杀戮的画面，男孩捂住了嘴，用牙咬住了自己的手掌，不敢发出一点声音。  
藏起来，活下去。  
那是妈妈对他最后的要求，他不想让她失望。  
之前，他趴在窗台上，眼睁睁看着一只只奇形怪状、原本只出现在爸爸教导中的恶魔从阴影中现身，围住了他的家。尽管被发光的罩子挡在了外面，它们依然在锲而不舍地撞击着那阻碍，以至于整个庄园都在摇晃。而那光罩不断明明暗暗，像是狂风暴雨中一枚小小的肥皂泡，随时都会砰地碎掉，却始终没有被动摇的迹象。  
如果没有一支箭矢射来的话。  
在但丁注意到那只箭矢从何而来前，它已经直直地撞上了那层保护罩。它肯定包含了某种针对性的力量，因为光罩像一张纸一样被轻易洞穿了，最终箭矢没有没入地面就消失了，光罩表面却留下了不祥的破洞和裂痕，随着恶魔的撞击摇摇欲坠。  
目睹了这一切的男孩瞪大了眼，不等他思考这意味着什么，匆匆进入了房间的妈妈就把他从窗台上抱开。  
“但丁！”  
美丽的女性脸上满是焦急，抓住但丁肩膀的手不自觉用力了些，甚至让男孩感觉到了些许疼痛，“为什么只有你在，维吉尔呢？”  
“他……他刚才出去了……”  
“怎么偏偏是这个时候！”  
伊娃深吸了口气，看了一眼不知所措的小儿子，心里立刻有了决定。她从来不是优柔寡断的人，在某些方面甚至比传说中的魔剑士更加果决，她愿意为自己的丈夫成为温柔的妻子，不代表这些深藏在本性中的固执与决绝消失了。  
她不可能放弃自己的大儿子。  
她在自己的儿子眼前蹲了下来，认真地注视着他的眼睛，“但丁，听妈妈说。等会儿妈妈要去找哥哥，而你得好好藏起来，别被任何东西发现。”  
“你要活下去，一定要活下去，懂吗？”  
男孩在她眼中看到了明亮而坚定的光，似乎已经做好了某种觉悟。之后，愈发剧烈的摇晃和不祥的破碎声里，他被妈妈塞进了摆放大剑的衣柜。  
从柜门的缝隙注视着母亲离去的背影，年幼的孩子突然明白了，那是迎接死亡的觉悟。  
之后发生的事证明他猜对了。  
痛苦的尖叫和呻吟归于无声，但丁隐约嗅到了血的味道，眼泪在眼眶里打转，却被他努力忍住了。哪怕没有亲眼所见他也知道，会温柔地安慰他、包容他的胡闹和跳脱的母亲，已经被恶魔残忍杀害。但它们没有满足，透过衣柜的缝隙他看到，那些鬼魅般的阴影依然在走廊上不断移动，似乎搜索着什么。  
不能出声。  
男孩的舌尖尝到了血腥味，他咬得太过用力，不小心咬破了自己的手掌。血的味道肯定的散发了出来，他看到那些游荡的影子顿了顿，转而向他所在的房间靠近。  
要被发现了。  
但丁咽下了几乎冲到嗓子眼的尖叫，狠狠吮吸了几下咬伤，试图抹去自己的失误。就在这时，一声低低的猫叫让他的眼睛蓦地瞪大了。  
“喵——”  
橘色的猫咪不知道从哪儿窜了出来，停留在了他能看到的范围内，而门外阴影的速度明显加快了。但丁咬了咬牙，正准备推开柜门把它抱进来，却看见那只猫向着他躲藏的方向嗅了嗅，退了两步，然后就朝门外跑去。  
快回来！  
“喵！”  
男孩无声的哀求和凄厉的悲鸣一瞬间重叠了，很微弱也很短暂，之后就与某种近似于骨骼碎裂的声音融合在了一起。小小的骚动似乎分散了恶魔的注意力，那些阴影停止了靠近，向着远离房间的方向聚集了过去。  
——既然想养，就要好好对待它。它很喜欢你呢，说不定有一天会报恩。  
但丁想起了妈妈说过的话，眼睛泛起了朦胧的雾气，差点发出啜泣声。他不知道猫咪跑出去是因为察觉到了什么，还是单纯的惊慌失措，他知道自己在得救那一刻，心脏最后一点完整的地方也跟着裂开了。  
这样本该感到疼痛，但是短时间内失去了太多，就连疼痛都变成了麻木。但丁小心地吸了吸鼻子，把脸贴在了大剑的剑身上。  
谁都不在了。  
他只有自己了。  
困在眼眶里的泪水终于流了下来，悄无声息消失在了凌乱的衣褶间。此时此刻，只有父亲赠予的大剑不知为何散发着某种令人安心的气息，金属的冰凉成为了他唯一的依靠。  
他没有看到，剑柄上的骷髅头，那双空洞的眼眶深处正在隐隐闪烁着光芒。无形的庇佑笼罩在他身上，扰乱了恶魔的感知，阻隔了它们捕捉到男孩身上微弱的魔力波动。  
可它能阻隔的，也只有魔力波动。  
但丁擦了擦头上的汗珠，门外时不时晃过的阴影让他不敢有更大的动作。透过衣柜的门缝，他发现墙壁上投影的影子在不正常地拉长又缩短，同时不安地意识到，四周的温度似乎比之前升高了一些。  
难道？  
一个可怕的想法掠过了他的脑海，就算靠着父亲留下的长剑，从后脑窜上来的寒意依然让他浑身发抖。他用尽全身的力气才没有破门而出，之后愈发炙热的空气和愈发困难的呼吸却告诉他，他的想法已经成为现实。  
他的家着火了，而他被怪物的搜索堵在了衣柜里。  
一抹绝望爬上了他的眼睛。  
唯一的庇护所反而成为了催命的囚笼，可是如果出去，也许马上就会被杀死。  
妈妈……  
绝望之下，他只能反复默念唯一让他心安的音节，宛如抓着最后的救命稻草。  
哪怕这样的挣扎只是徒劳。  
火焰猎猎，空气的温度渐渐升高，被堵在火场里的男孩抓着衣领，张开嘴无助地喘息。滚烫的气流每一次穿过鼻腔进入肺部都是折磨，他已经顾不得压低声音，然而就算忍受着这样的疼痛尽力呼吸，胸闷和窒息依然没有消失。  
好难受……  
随着肺部的烫伤不断加重，衣柜门缝漏进来的火光在他的视野里渐渐模糊，但丁一点点失去了坐着的力气，身体不受控制地向一旁歪倒。他的脸不小心擦过了大剑的剑刃，被划出了一道血口，一丝鲜血缓缓流下。  
意识消失的前一秒，他听到了一声无奈的叹息。  
“睡吧。”  
它说。  
“等醒过来，一切都会结束的。”  
男孩的嘴巴动了动，想要叫出那个称呼。然而在那之前，世界已经从他眼中消失了。  
尽管高温和火焰扭曲了空气，徘徊在阴影中的怪物仍然察觉到了。它们游移着，骚动着，向着泄露出来的新鲜血腥味聚集而去。  
衣柜门响起了咚咚的撞击声。  
脚步声回荡在狭窄的小巷里。  
脸上沾着灰尘的男孩闪进了一处拐角，靠着墙轻轻喘了口气。那些恶魔肯定追踪到了他的魔力，像一条条猎狗跟在他的身后，怎么甩都甩不开。  
他必须找个办法摆脱它们的追踪。  
——力量很重要。  
父亲的教导在脑海中闪过，维吉尔咬了咬牙，脸上的不甘心更甚。他太弱小了，所以才不得不在恶魔的尾随下东躲西藏，甚至迷失了方向，如果他能再强大一点，完全可以想办法突破恶魔的封锁，回到相对安全的庄园内。  
如果他拥有足够的力量，或许就能改变什么。  
但对于现在的他来说，那显然是痴心妄想。  
感觉体力恢复了一些，男孩打量着四周，试图找出更加隐蔽的路线。之前慌不择路的乱钻让他彻底远离了自己熟知的区域，经过反复的七拐八绕后，四周的环境已经十分陌生，甚至找不到来时的方向。他清醒地认识到回家也许已经变成了奢望，要是再被堵在死路上——  
“你想逃到什么时候？”  
熟悉的声音突然闯进了他的脑海，却有着他所不熟悉的冷淡，甚至是漠然。男孩微微一呆，忍不住小声问道，“父亲？是你吗？”  
“我不是斯巴达，你所听到的只是你想听到的。”  
那个声音冷酷地打破了他的幻想，“回答我，你想逃到什么时候？”  
男孩的嘴巴不甘心地抿成了一条线，一字一顿回答了那个声音，“我不想逃了。”  
“很好。”  
那个声音听不出一丝情绪波动，“我可以将力量暂时借给你，但是之后，你需要偿还，因为你的弱小不足以让我臣服，而恶魔——”  
那声音不知为何停住了，维吉尔却在一瞬间福至心灵，答案自然而然冲出了喉咙。  
“只相信力量。”  
“没错，这次只是在看斯巴达的面子上。我不是你的保姆，如果你不能令我满意，我就会收回借给你的东西。”  
“……”  
“接下来，你知道该怎么做了。”  
是的，他知道，父亲早就教导过他魔界的法则。维吉尔，他想起了父亲的告诫，力量很重要，你需要成为一个强者。如果他像父亲一样强大，或许这一切根本就不会发生。  
男孩直起了背，眼中有些东西渐渐凝固成了凌厉而尖锐的棱角，瞳孔的颜色愈发幽深。恶魔的声音在接近，但是他的脚像是扎了根一样停留在了原地，静静等待着它们的到来。  
在第一只恶魔出现在视野中的瞬间，他抽出了从刚才开始就隐隐躁动着的魔刀。


End file.
